brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/Mat.96
, the new account of a former member has recently rejoined our community. His old account was indefinitely blocked on this wiki, and he has since disabled that account in hopes to start a clean slate on wikis he has caused trouble on. There's been some confusion about whether or not he should be allowed back or not. He appropriately came to us asking for another chance, in which I unbanned his new account (once banned for being a duplicate account, but now his main account), and let him with another chance. He has not caused any problems since, although Berrybrick blocked him due to the fact of his old account being indefinitely blocked. Mat came to me on Community Central for help, which he did appropriately, thus I talked to Jeyo who unblocked him. Berry has since rebanned him, although I see it unnecessary, but to clear up confusion and reach an agreement, I'm starting this forum. Mat has been quite appropriate in chat since being unblocked here, and he's acted appropriately on other wikis as well. I see no need for him to still be blocked. So let's take a vote. Unblock/Unban Mat.96 # He's shown improvement, and hasn't caused trouble. I don't think we should hold the past against him anymore. He's matured since then. --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) #I don't think I had as much trouble with Mat as others, and recently chats with him in LMBW have been civil. Maybe the issue is with infinite bans before giving, say, a year ban. (Also, wasn't CM4S infinitely banned at one point)? ~ CJC 20:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) #Per CJC and yes, he was, but the community voted to let his dupe account go. MsDtalk 20:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) #:Not formally, so it shouldn't have counted then. Just saying... 20:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) # I've never had an issue with the user in question, and he has always acted appropriately during chat (whenever I've been on). 06:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) #Per Meiko. He has matured since then. -- 21:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Leave Mat.96 Blocked/Banned Comments *I'm not going to vote yet, but this really bothers me. He was banned indefinitely from chat for a reason and I am sure that Wikia had one for disabling his account (though you can't always be sure there) but why was this not brought up somewhere earlier? You can't say that banning him again was inappropriate. I didn't know that we were supposed to give him a second chance. I wasn't part of that decision. I'' wasn't given a chance to be part of that decision. I was told ''none of this. Who did make this decision besides Meiko and Jeyo? I'm not questioning their judgement, but I hate it when this happens. And don't say I never gave him a second chance if you mean to imply that. I did. When a mysterious Matever-96 showed up on April Fools' Day and then stuck around, I let it be until he started acting the same way as he did before. Sure, we can give him a third chance, I'm not sure where CM4S is any more, but issues with users that affected multiple others should be solved publicly. It wasn't going to hurt him or anyone else by asking people what they thought. I'm not going to vote now, because this has ticked me off and I need to cool down, but I needed this to be said. 19:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) **I understand why you made your decision, and I'm not blaming you of doing anything wrong. I'm preeeetty sure that the disabling of his old account was requested by him via , but I can't be certain because Wikia keeps confidentiality on those things between them and the user. A discussion probably should have been made earlier, but that's what this forum is for. --ToaMeiko (talk) 19:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ***I mistook "unnecessary" for "inappropriate" but this doesn't change my opinion, just embarrasses me a little. :P 20:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) *Since there aren't many more votes, I think we should leave this open for one last day, and then close it by majority rules. --ToaMeiko (talk) 15:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) **So I guess we end this now with the result being that he should remain unbanned and unblocked. --ToaMeiko (talk) 15:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC)